Wandering Seer
by CheeseChao
Summary: Professor Trelawney, with the help of a time-turner and a Slytherin boy, goes back in time in an attempt to stop the events of the Second Wizarding War. Her first stop: Harry's Sorting into Gryffindor. However all she succeeds in is making everything much worse and much more dangerous. Rated M for later chapters. Pairings: Draco/Harry and Hermione/Ron
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This will be a story that focuses on all of Harry's years at Hogwarts but with major differences as you will soon find out now. Professor Trelawney will be a huge part of this story by the way. Pairings include Harry/Draco and Ron/Hermione. Please review. I intend to finish this by the way.

She looked at the mysterious crystal ball on her table, witnessing various illusions of clouds and smoke wandering around inside. This was the fate of a Seer as she had inherited the sight from Cassandra Trelawney which was one of the famous seers in her generation and was the first of the family to inherit the sight: an ability to see into the future. It was almost impossible to deduce what was apparently being shown to her through the thick fog but she could make out the lightning bolt scar belonging to the chosen one: Harry Potter. Sybil sighed in anger. All of the predictions and visions she had seen recently featured Harry Potter who had left the school almost twenty years ago. She couldn't fathom why any of her cards showed her that a time of great decision making was to be made relating to the boy in question but he was not present anymore at Hogwarts so how could he be in her own future? Just as she picked up one of her tarot cards to determine Harry's role in her future (The Fool Card), a loud bang erupted from the side of her and students poured into her classroom chatting and snickering one by one. No one seemed to have noticed Trelawney as they continued to hold quiet conversations amongst themselves. It was almost as if she wasn't even present inside the room at all. The scent of aroma inside the dim room did attract a few questions however which Sybil had heard plenty of times before. She sat up from her seat and raised her hands in the air.

"Welcome all to the world of divination my students. Now I must warn you that studying and attempting to succeed from only books will be of no help in my classroom. Only those with the sight and true ability of fortune-telling as well as a keen eye will succeed. If you have none of these, well i'm sorry but there is no help available for you except for yourself to tap into your mind and discover... the sight." she said as if she was hyping up an extremely powerful spell that had never been heard of before. A Ravenclaw boy smirked at this while three Slytherin girls were clutching their mouths with their hands in order to prevent any laughter from coming out. This reaction was unsurprising. Trelawmey did not think that the entirety of her class would hang onto her words since only a few divine students ever passed her class with an O (Outstanding) and the others would flunk the class without a second thought. She rolled her eyes during watching Jasmine, a small, quiet Hufflepuff girl who dropped her tea cup accidently, leaving smashed up pieces laying across the floor. Sybil looked back to her crystal ball while everyone was analysing their tea leaves which showed her a new vision. Emerging from the fog came a image of a time-turner.

"So that is what fate wants me to do? Use the time-turner to go back to the time when Harry Potter roamed Hogwarts as if he was top dog? But what do I do then? I am only a feeble, glittering old woman that can only tell prophecies. I can't interfere!" she thought to herself as she leant closer towards the illuminating crystal ball. What was destiny telling her to do? She peered out the window to try to gather some thought but the rain and thunder only aimed to distract her instead. The raindrops were so loud as they pattered against the window that it began to become slightly infuriating so she stumbled to the first table beside her which contained two Slytherin boys. She approached the first one who had slick black hair, beautiful blue eyes with a bright red cut on his left side of the face. He looked at her with an expression of confusion which meant that like most of the class, he had no idea what the future was destined for him or how the tea leaves explained it. Sybil smiled feintly, wondering if by speaking to these boys, she could discover some sort of clue fate had laid out that could show her what she had meant to do with the time-turner. The boy raised his head.

"Excuse me and I hope you don't mind me asking but are you a pure-blood witch?" He said with a defiant smile as if he was expecting her to be a mudblood or a half-blood.

"My mother was a witch and my father was a wizard that sold rare, valuable antiques belonging from ancient wizards such as the great Ayaila Flair." she responded looking slightly pleased with herself. Unlike most teachers at the school, Sybil rather liked Slytherin house since to gain their respect as a teacher, all you had to do was be a pure-blood wizard and occasionally compliment their family for being rich or powerful. It seemed like all of a charade to her anyway. There was no reason why Slytherin would even bother listening to her if she was anything else anyway. The boy undid his grievous smile and did one that was perhaps genuine? This was quite shocking to Sybil. Announcing her pure-blood status often causes the Slytherin house to refrain from insulting her from behind her back but this boy was peculiar. It was if he was actually interested in Divination and in Trelawney herself. The other Slytherin boy looked as if he was holding back a frown. He had blonde hair, green eyes and his robes were covered in dirt. He was immediately recognisable as a Quidditch player due to the broom laying alongside him. Sybil never went to Quidditch games since at her tower there was only thirteen seats and this means that the first to rise will be the first to die. Her clever observation was denounced however by a furious Professor McGonagall who put her observation down as one of her 'usual' ramblings so she decided that she would rather not go to watch Quidditch if McGonagall would be there to constantly denounce her. The raven haired boy stroked his hair nonchalantly.

"That's cool. Most of Gryffindor this year are mudbloods. Can you believe it? it's pathetic how Hogwarts lets all these blood traitors in. At the sorting, I noticed this pattern of all the mudbloods and half-bloods being placed in Gryffindor. I guess that is because Harry Potter was in that house I suppose and one of his friends that helped him defeat You-Know-Who was a mudblood. Her name was Herm... whatever I don't bother remembering those kind of peoples names." he proclaimed as he glanced at a table alongside his own containing three girls looking quite cluttered together. He made a face of disgust and turned back to Trelawney as if he was expecting her to voice her own opinion.

"What is your name my child? Oh yes and you as well!" she announced pointing her wrinkled hand covered in mystical beads and gems to the blond boy who seemed to be quite immersed in kicking the chair leg of one of the aforementioned girls.

"Well my name is Timothy and I belong to the immensely rich and (dare I remind you) extremely important Rasmus family. This here- he notions to the blond boy- is Jakob. My father works in the ministry of magic don't you know? I forgot his position but he gets paid extremely well. We've already booked tickets for the Quidditch world cup. Top seats. I asked my mother..." but Trelawney failed to catch any more. The pieces of the puzzle was set. Fate had determined the boy to mention the sorting ceremony and the house that Harry Potter and his friends was in so clearly it was her destiny to intervene with this process and change it but Trelawney lacked a reason to do so. What would change that would be so important the divine spirits would reach out to her? She was busy wandering this problem as the Slytherin boy yacked on about how he was insanely attractive and popular when she noticed a huge crack in the left side of the room.

It all came back to her. That crack was the result of the Second Wizarding War. All that death. The destruction, the fear, the tension of it all forced itself right into Sybil's mind as if it was going top speed. The pain of just a simple memory showed how much impact it had. Hogwarts had been repaired and designed to perfection in order to defend itself if ever anything else that dangerous ever tried to set foot in Hogwarts again but to her, it never felt the same again. A particular painful memory involved her catching sight of terrifying Fenrir Greyback biting a helpless Lavender Brown which was especially saddening as Trelawney saw Lavender has one of her truly best students. She had listened and hung onto every word that she had spoken during her Divination classes. She rushed over and smashed a crystal ball right on the werwolf but with all the blood pouring out of the girl's body, she had been too late. Tears streamed down her face as she watched Lavender's final breath before... She couldn't bear to see this ever happen again. As the class left she realised that she must go back to the sorting hat ceremony all those years ago and stop the trinity (Harry,Ron and Hermione) from being sorted into Gryffindor as fate had just shown her. This as she saw in her mind may stop the destructive effect of the Second Wizarding War and possibly even prevent it from happening. It was risky but to save the life of her own students that died in battle, it was worth the risk. However doubts and fears began to enter her mind. What if she failed or what if she makes events worse? She sighed as she got out her wand and spoke the unlocking spell "Alohomora" opening her locked drawer. Inside it laid a shiny gold time-turner with blue patterns of eagles covering its base. This was no ordinary time-turner but instead it held unfathomable power. It allowed you to replace yourself in the past wherever you went so there was only one of you in that current time period and it could go anywhere in time or place. This was a parting gift from her great grandmother who suggested she should never use it unless it was for a great importance. Saving lives in Trelawney's mind qualified for this in her opinion so she opened it. The sight of the crystal ball illuminated which captured her attention so she peered into the smoke where a noteworthy image of Dumbledore's elder wand appeared in vision. This was the object Voldemort desired and since she has all knowledge of future events, she could even prevent the death of the great headmaster himself. She heard footsteps creak the dirty, wooden floor behind her.

"Is that a time-turner?" the voice spoke and she turned her head to see Timothy standing there in awe. Sybil jumped back in fright.

"My child, it is the end of class. It is your destiny to do potions now!" she said mystically but the boy refused to budge.

"What were you going to do with that thing Professor?" he added and it was clear that only the true explanation could get her out of this situation. Sybil closed the door quietly, making sure no one else could hear.

"I plan to go back in time in order to stop the Hogwarts war. You see my predictions have led me to believe that it is possible to minimise the casualties that happened that horrible day. My first stop will be the sorting hat ceremony. Satisfied?" she added as the boy smirked.

"That's risky business you know. I don't see how someone like you could manage on your own. No offence Professor but you aren't exactly the most powerful or quick witch and You-Know-Who will be back there." he reasoned and Sybil sat back in her seat putting her face in her hands and began to sob.

"You are right. I'm old and useless. Fate chose me to do this but I cannot accomplish this myself. It's preposterous!" she acclaimed as she pushed over her deck of tarot cards in anger. Timothy looked down for a moment as if wondering what to say as he seemed to be in a lost for words. After a minute he walked up to her with a glint of shine in his blue eyes.

"I'll come with you. I always wanted to see Hogwarts in its prime and I can help you. It is kinda personal for me. My father spoke of a Slytherin boy who died in the war. Vincent Crabbe I presume it was. If we can succeed in uh fixing this, maybe he and the others can survive. I've heard from Teddy that his father and mother died in the war also and I feel terribly sorry for him, even if him and the other Ravenclaws keep beating us at Charms." he uttered silently. Sybil smiled at him. This was the exact boost of confidence she needed to go along with the plan.

"Don't worry Timothy. With the time-turner we will arrive here at the same time so you won't have missed potions at all." she said and Timothy laughed.

"Call me Tim".

Trelawney span the necklace a specific number of times in order to go back to Hogwarts when Harry was just a first-year. As she finished, it felt as if them both were being dragged into an endless spinning void of colours and shapes. Opening their eyes during this was suffering but they could feel the endless turning of time as they presumably travelled through time. They couldn't move a muscle until they landed on a hard stone floor. The interior was Hogwarts clearly but they seemed to be no where near the great hall.

"That was weird." Tim stated, struggling to stand up on his own two feet. Sybil however was much different immediately hopping to her feet and wandered around.

"Come on quickly! We need to get to the great hall and persuade the sorting hat not to put Harry and the others into Gryffindor." she said as she ran in the direction of a group of Hufflepuff fourth-years who were avidly talking about the great feast and for one girl, the exciting arrival of her small sister. Tim panted behind and nearly lost sight of her. It was very surprising to him that she was so quick and his heavy breathing and speed began to tire him out. He stopped in the middle of the stairs and decided he would get to the great hall in just a minute. He turned to go up the stairs but a boy blocked his way.

"Oh Sorry!"  
"Ay Watch it"

The boy who apologised had a lightning bolt scar on his forehead, with him a fiery ginger boy stuffing food into his mouth.

"Harry Potter?"

A/N: I hope that was good! The time-turner is super confusing but I tried to make it work. Please review because I do want criticism so I can make my stories better. :)


	2. 2- The Sorting

A/N: Please Review and thanks to everyone that followed/favourited or read the last chapter. Harry's eyes are green in the book btw. :)

The scar on his forehead was a clear telltale sign that this was the legendary boy that had stopped the dark lord Voldemort from the wizarding world domination seven years from now. Of course he was not in any condition to go against evil at this moment due to his lack of experience with magic but there was a strange awe around him, a presence that Timothy felt only to be his upcoming achievements and greatness. With him was a red headed boy that unlike Harry, didn't seem all that special. His expression was of great annoyance at the raven haired Slytherin for getting in their way to the great hall. He seemed quite anxious however as he was constantly looking around, perhaps to find the entrance to the feast.

"Hello there. I'm Harry Potter and this is Ron. We aren't really sure where the sorting ceremony is? Well we know it's in the great hall but we lost track of the other first-years so is it ok if you give us directions please? We're terribly lost." asked Harry, his bright green eyes staring up at the raven-haired boy. While most people would be in shock or amazement at the name of the chosen one, Tim merely shrugged and abided pointing his way to the left. He then quickly pushed past them and ran quickly to Professor Trelawney to warn her where the location of Harry was. He ran extremely fast, so quick that his legs began to ache in pain. Ignoring it was difficult but he continued to do so and later arrived in the great hall. As of right now, it was empty and the cold, black sky that took the form of the ceiling illuminated this. Sybil was also there and she had already began talking to the sorting hat which laid resting on the headmasters seat. The hat was almost plain out of sight since the table obstructed Tim's view so for a moment it seemed as if she was talking to absolutely nothing until he eventually got closer and discovered the hat hiding from his sight.

"Listen we've come from a grave future. A war is coming and the only way to prevent it is to change the events of the past. I have foreseen all events and to stop this war, we must make sure Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger are not put in Gryffindor. There's no time to explain. Broaden your mind and help us." spoke Trelawney in a tone of great despair. The hat moved slightly but it was difficult to tell whether it had acknowledged her or not. The risk of the hat not listening to her seemed to be great since he had given no response to her words.

"I can't tell whether the hat is listening to you or not but people are about to come in and if we are already here really early, it'll look super suspicious!" Tim said and Trelawney nodded and they quickly ran out the room. They exited the hall just as the Ravenclaw house was being led in by a burly looking prefect when they both spotted what seemed to be a confrontation near some stairs. They walked closer and hid behind a stone pillar in order to hear what was going on. One of the recipients seemed to be Harry Potter while the other was small blond haired boy. He was looking at Ron with great distain as if is his existence was a personal insult to himself.

"You don't want to make friends with the wrong sort." Tim made out from the blonde who gestured towards Ron with a distasteful grin. Timothy looked at Trelawney confused at what to do but she was staring deeply.

"We must make sure Harry sides with Draco. That way the sorting hat will have no but to place him in Slytherin!" Timothy shuddered at the name Draco as he recognised this name. Rumours spread about Draco Malfoy attempting to kill Dumbledore had existed at Hogwarts for years and while most people dismissed this as lies, the Slytherins seemed to take great pride in this often mentioning how useless of a headmaster Dumbledore was or how he favoured Gryffindor house over the rest.

"But how?" whispered Timothy utterly bewildered.

"You're the one learning all sorts of mystical magic! I only know the basic of spells." replied Trelawney looking exceptionally annoyed at him. She clearly had planned that all the deception, all the magic and possibly all the speech was to be performed by Tim while Trelawney barked orders at him from the sidelines. Tim snarled slightly and pulled out his wand, fastly speeding through all the spells in his head.

"Deprimo." he said slightly as he flourished his wand softly as to make noise and a large, powerful wind appeared blasting Ron sideways; in turn knocking him right into Draco. This caused almost a chain reaction of students falling over with Draco falling right onto Harry. If it weren't for the extremely important circumstance for doing this, Tim would have burst out laughing. Draco helped Harry off the floor by his hand and looked at Ron with pure irritation and hatred.

"You see Harry Potter? He just tried to fight me and he just hurt some innocents caught up in our conversations! What kind of friend does that?" Despite his tone being rather unconvincingly hurt (it didn't seem as if Draco was injured at all from the fall), Harry nodded with disappointment for Ron.

"I can't believe you just tried to fight him Ron. I don't care who it is, you don't try to hurt someone." he said quite sadly while Draco was maliciously grinning right behind him; no doubt he was taunting him.

"But I..." Ron spluttered rubbing his head which he banged on the side of the staircase but it seemed Harry was to furious to listen and walked off with Draco into the great hall. Tim grinned.

"That worked perfectly. I can see why the mystical phantoms have paired us both up for this important mission!" cheered Trelawney which made Tim blush but he quickly tried to hide it with his hands. He rarely got compliments as a Rasmus, his father was quite harsh and often criticized him for the most ludicrous of things such as not getting an O level on every subject for the mock exams which in turn, led to a wide variety of insults. Tim felt that Ancient Runes and History of Magic was so boring that he was never enticed to care about the goblin riots or whatever mundane subject Professor Binns (the ghost teacher) dragged out of his extremely massive textbook. Even the moving pictures of Goblins murdering innocent gnomes wasn't enough to get him engaged in the subject. While his mother seemed quite uncaring about his grades ("Don't worry son. I've already spent lots of money making sure you can't fail anything and you get the best grades in Defence against the Dark Arts which is all that matters!"), his father seemed less than pleased and commanded that he had to get an E or higher on all subjects or he would take him out of Hogwarts. Empty threat or not, it wasn't worth testing. He stayed up revising all night for three weeks straight and when he did achieve his father's absurd expectations, he merely nodded and went back to reading the Daily Prophet. Tim hated his father with a passion. His memories of this appeared to make him rather dazed as Trelawney glared at him with worry.

"Huh? Are you sensing spirits my dear?" she questioned but Tim shook his head.

"Oh sorry I was remembering something... bad. We'd better get to the great hall." he reminded her and they both entered it consequently. Timothy sat down at the far end of the Slytherin table in order to not attract any attention towards himself while Trelawney sat down at the teacher's table. The only spare seat was next to Hagrid and Professor Filtwick: The charms teacher.

"Have a good summer ey Sybil? I've been trying to 'unt down some flesh-eating slug repellent but there really rare these days" said Hagrid friendly as he took a giant sip of firewisky. His goblet of firewisky didn't really compare in size to any teacher as it was extremely huge.

"Unfortunately it wasn't every eventful Hagrid. Although I did make contact with some spirits with the dead. Like the famous Fat Friar from Hufflepuff. He invited me to his party but deathday parties are not really my thing.

"Oh yeah you don't want to go to one of them. The food's horrible." Hagrid replied and he did a quick laugh. Trelawney grinned back and witnessed Dumbledore getting up from the chair. It was time for the sorting.

"Welcome. Welcome. To a new year of Hogwarts... Sybil wasn't listening to the speech at all. She was too busy eyeing Harry who instead of being next to Ron like before, was now next to Draco and seemed to be engaging in a pleasant conversation. Her plan seemed to be working without any interruptions. She couldn't help but to vision all the students before her be happy and alive in the upcoming years with no threat of the dark lord or a war. She saw various familiar faces such as Lavender and Parvati Patil, her two very best students in the arts of Divination. A sense of delight and pride filled her as she watched the sorting begin. Various students were called first like Susan Bones but she dismissed them until it came to Hermione Granger. The hat was placed on her head but she didn't seem anxious or worried at all. Sybil leaned closer, attempting to make sure she could hear the result. Her eyes gleamed and her heart raced. Had she succeeded? Had the hat listen to her? Her doubts nearly consumed her until the hat shouted at:

"Ravenclaw!" the hat boomed and Hermione skipped over to the Ravenclaw table and sat down. Trelawney smiled. That was part of her plan succeeded. Now for Ron and Harry. She waited patiently as more students were called up. Then...

"Ronald Weasley."

Ron stumbled up to the hat and it was placed onto his head. Unlike Hermione, he seemed rather fearful. The wait was clearly killing him. The hat hummed for around 3 seconds and then shouted:

"Gryffindor!"

Trelawney gasped which accidentally attracted the attention of Hagrid who did a small smile and then turned back. This was bad. Why was Ron sorted into Gryffindor still? Hermione's house changed just as she knew it was but Ron's fate had defied her. She nervously bit her nails. She thought to herself that as long as the trio are seperated, the prophecy will still come true. She stared at the rest with utter contempt until Harry was called. The hat was placed on his head.

"Difficult. Very difficult!" said the Hat who appeared to be grinning. Trelawney noticed that Harry was not muttering "Not Slytherin" underneath his breath. There was a long pause of silence and many people in the hall were waiting anxiously for the hat's decision; none dared to turn away.

"I'm torn. I sense power. Great potential and skills far beyond the average. However I feel... No I must..." The hat looked as if it couldn't give an answer for a moment but it gave a long sigh and continued. "I feel as if you belong here Potter. You will do great things here but I believe this house will lead you to the best destiny. SLYTHERIN!"

It was all over. She had accomplished her objective but she felt a huge ache in her head. It's as if she had done something terribly wrong.

A/N: Please review and such. Next chapter will be up soon. I was going to put Ron in Hufflepuff but I didn't have the heart to do it. Everyone else is put in their normal houses by the way.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thx again to everyone who has read, favourited and followed this story so far. I would like at least 5 reviews more before I do the next chapter but I will do it eventually anyway! Criticism is accepted so please review if you read it. :)

It didn't seem to fill Sybil's heart with joy and relief that she had successfully changed the past and altered the houses that Harry and Hermione had ended up in but rather she felt fear and doubt. She looked into the crystal ball again (none of the teachers were alarmed or shocked by this since her divination practices were recognised by all of the Hogwarts staff) but nothing appeared through the smoke, fog or the strange clouds that filled it up. She felt as if she had done something wrong despite the fact that she had followed fate's orders perfectly. Of course destiny had to change now. The trio will now never become friends and she was promised by the spirits that this somehow would either stop the war or prevent the massive amount of casualties along with it. She watched dismissively as Dumbledore made his speech that involved information regarding the first floor and the forbidden forest; something she had no care for. She glanced at the Slytherin table and quickly located Tim who was engaged in conversation with what seemed to be two fifth-year girls, both looking rather flirty and giggly.

"I heard that Amy's, from Hufflepuff, father doesn't work! Ha what a slob!" said one of the girls playfully. She was a blonde girl with pigtails and had a massive cut on her lip as if a werewolf had just recently bitten it. The second girl did a hearty laugh.

"That is dreadfully funny but Amy did help me during potions so she isn't that much of a loser. Now Elizabeth! She is the definition of an idiot. In Charms, we were revising how to do the 'Winguardium Leviosa' spell for our OWLs and (the girl snorts loudly) her feather went flying to the right and hit Cornelious right in the eyes. Me and Eliza were trying not to laugh but come on! It was hilarious." said the second girl. She resembled a hedgehog at first glance as hair was very spiky and looked dangerous to touch. Her eyes were blood red and unexpectedly to Timothy, she had a prefect badge on her robes. Timothy giggled slightly and then lent forwards to make sure no others could listen in on their conversations.

"Want to know something juicy about one of our teachers?" asked Tim. The reaction was very sudden. The girls immediately cried out "YES!" a bit too loudly and the hedgehog looking girl banged her right hand onto the table as she lent in quickly.

"Well you can't tell anyone this but I've heard a rumour that Dumbledore is into guys." The fact that Dumbeldore was gay was very well known in the future. The Daily Prophet seemed to have dedicated three whole pages just after they discovered this fact due to one of his friends revealing this truth along with his former love. When the students of Hogwarts found out, it was the only subject any of them bothered to talk about for around two weeks. However all this gossip seemed to provide was more people praising Dumbeldore unexpectedly. It was almost as if him being gay made him more of a hero in some people's eyes. The Slytherin house didn't seem to change their opinion on him that much although Tim did witness some girls placing Dumbledore higher on their list for best Hogwart's headmasters. The two girls erupted in grinning, giggling and mumbling to each other things such as "I can't believe it!" or "I had a sneaking suspicion." Tim raised his eyes to the teacher's table in which he caught Trelawney glaring disapprovingly at him.

"I still can't believe it. Anyway we promise we won't tell anyone! By the way my name is Christine and the blonde is Ivy." They both waved at him quite meekly. Assuming they wanted to know his name also, he smiled and picked up one of the chocolate frogs on the table.

"I'm Timothy but please call me Tim."

"I've never seen you before and you look like you are in like seventh-year!" said Ivy looking perplexed.

"Ummm... I'm usually at Hogsmede where I do all my homework and stuff there you know?" Ivy nodded and Christine pointed to the chocolate frog.

"What card did you get? I have a collection you see and I plan to complete it just before I get into sixth-year!" asked Christine looking very interested in the chocolate frog he was holding.

It turned out that he had gotten an Albus Dumbledore card which Christine had presumably already had as her face fell when she saw it. The rest of the feast went by quite fast strangely as Timothy spent most of it listening to the two girls talk about their favourite flavours of Berty Botts Every Flavour Beans. After everyone began to leave the hall, he catched Trelawney gesturing for him to follow her and they made their way to the North Tower where she taught Divination. The room had a strange aroma floating around and it looked obscenely cramped. It was a wonder that a whole class of students could fit in here, let alone learn there. Trelawney looked worried despite the outcome of the sorting and she revealed to Timothy why...

"I have not had any further contact from the spirits since Harry Potter was sorted into Slytherin. This is extremely worrying! The sprits haven't stopped speaking to me ever since I was a child." Her eyes widened in fear and she began biting her nails repeatedly (This seemed to be a nervous tick).

"Maybe they knew you succeeded and don't need to tell you anything." suggested Tim with a shrug.

"It's not that simple. I have been guided my entire life. They tell me if I've done right or wrong. I'm actually scared." she replied quite quickly. Her tone was very dramatic that it was almost comedic but Tim could tell she was being extremely serious. Just as she picked up her crystal ball, which all traces of fog and smoke had vanished entirely, there was a knock on the door. The sound was soft. Without the recipient waiting for an answer, the door opened slowly and the headmaster was standing there. Dumbledore was smiling and with him was Firenze, the centaur that Trelawney recognised as the replacement of her in the fifth year due to the unfortunate decision by Dolores Umbridge to sack her. While she was allowed to stay in the castle, she was unable to teach and Firenze took her role as the Divination teacher. Truthfully Sybil despised Firenze with a passion as he did not teach the subject properly in her eyes and the way of the centaur was not something to introduce or even have around kids. Firenze was large and beastly, his muscles were popping out and his eyes were brown and glaring at them both with an angry expression but this was hard to tell. He forcefully went through the door, banging the weak wood frame on the way wile Dumbledore followed afterwards.

"Hello Sybil. Would you like a tongue toffee? They're ever so good!" he asked nicely and Tim grew suspicious.

"Oh... Professor... What a pleasant surprise! Well I knew you were coming so it wasn't a surprise but I'm glad you came! And you too Firenze!" she said rather awkwardly.

"I don't remember introducing you to Firenze before? It must have slipped my mind." he said with a small laugh. Firenze nudged Dumbledore by the shoulders and glared at him.

"Albus. Now isn't the time for pleasantries. We must speak about this right now." he argued but didn't raise his voice as a sign of respect for the headmaster. Dumbledore placed his hand onto his head and rubbed it while appearing to try and find the right words.

"You have probably wondered why I have come here? This, unfortunately, is of grave importance and I would you to explain why you have come back in time and changed the ceremony so Harry was not placed in Gryffindor?" he questioned her but his voice remained kind and soft. Dumbledore was one of the best people to talk to and to gain wisdom from. He rarely ever got angry and even then this only lasted for a short time regardless.

"Headmaster! Whatever do you mean? I was just helping Timothy here with finding his sight!" replied Trelawney who was sweating. Dumbledore was about to say something but Firenze quickly interrupted him.

"Do not lie Sybil." he roared as he pointed at her with anger. "As a Centaur, I have lived for centuries. I can feel time and space change and revolve around me. A mysterious essence surrounds you that suggests you are not of this time and so is the boy. I sensed it at the great hall." Firenze began to approach the two but Dumbledore put his hand in front of Firenze and shook his head.

"Calm down please Firenze. I would appreciate if you answer me Sybil and why you have brought this boy along with you."

"It's because she's trying to prevent a war!" shouted Tim, fear pouring out of him. Firenze quickly jumped back but Dumbledore did not move. At first, it seemed liked Dumbledore was frozen in shock but around ten seconds after his outburst he reached to the desk and opened the top drawer ("Alohomora!") and lifted up the time-turner with his wand ("Wingardium Leviosa!"). Trelawney continued to look on amazement that Dumbledore had figured all this out before even one day had passed. His intelligence outmatched her easily.

"This war... It's the return of Voldemort isn't it." asked Firenze and Dumbledore's eyes widened.

"Is this true?" said Dumbledore. Sybil nodded her head.

"He returns and causes havoc and chaos to this school. There were loads of casualties and in the end Harry defeated him." Tim explained and Dumbledore listened on curiously. When he was finished, Dumbledore sat down onto one of the comfy chairs and placed his head into his hands.

"I came back to stop the war. I can save those who died Professor. The spirits told me to make sure Harry was not sorted into Gryffindor and also Hermione as well!" she stated. The centaur seemed to be thinking very seriously while the headmaster stared at her.

"Do not tell me the future anymore Sybil. It's dangerous but with this information I can do what you said and prevent the deaths of the innocent. Now I suggest you return to your own time. Thank you Sybil. he spoke softly and descended the time-turner into Tim's hands. "I hope you know how to use this Tim." Tim smirked. He turned the necklace the specific number of times and waited.

Nothing happened...

Firenze looked scared. "If you can't go back then that must mean..."

Dumbledore rose up from the chair. "What Firenze."

Firenze spoke gravely "You're not alive in the future anymore. Both of you."

A/N: Plz review and thanks for reading.


	4. Notice

Next Chapter coming soon :) Plz Review :)


End file.
